Mistletoe Kiss
by James Meclould
Summary: Usagi is late for a meeting and the senshi try to figure out a way to get Rei and Usagi together. Rei/Usagi. bad at summarys


Hello everyone my name is James Meclould and this is my first Rei/Usagi fanfic. To start of I know my grammar is not that great. I'm taking an English class. So please don't make revivers of how my grammar is bad or sucks Hope you like the story.

i don't own sailor moon

Mistletoe Kiss

Rei paced back in froth in her room in the Jinja waiting for Usagi to show up she's late again. "Rei just set down and calm down Usagi-chan will be here soon" Mina said. Why is Usagi always late didn't she get hat new alarm clock? Rei asked Scowling. "She did, but it broke" Minako answered. "It been over half an hour" Rei states. "The only reason your angry is because Usagi not here for you to stare at Haruka said grinning.

"No, no that not it" Rei said now turning red. "Don't deny it, we know that you love Usagi" Minako said grinning like prev. Rei face now red, that not its just-. It's just what Haruka says interrupting. "You love her, why don't you just tell her. What's the worst thing that can happen if you tell her"? Minako said. "She'll kick me out the Senshi. She'll hate me forever and look at me with disgusts whenever she sees me" Rei said in a sad tone.

"How in the hell could you think that. Usagi would never do that to you or anyone of us Mako shouted. Then blush realize how loud she was. "Ok Usagi wouldn't do all that but she will hate herself. Because she doesn't love me back. She will hate herself seeing me and how much pain I'm in. Because she could never love me Rei shouted.

"Why couldn't she love you" Michiru asked. "Because she likes men. has she ever talked about liking girl before. in the time, I've known her it's been Mamoru, Motoki and Alan, she has crushed on". "How about Seiya" Minako says. "Seiya doesn't count Usagi didn't know he was a she" Rei answered. "If Usagi-chan doesn't like you how can you example what she said about you when she first saw you" Ami said. Ami started blushing when everyone had their eyes on her.

"What did Usagi say about Rei"? Haruka asked. "Usagi said Rei was beautiful and if she was the priestess she wouldn't mind working at the Jinja. Ami said still blushing from the stairs. "Usagi said that" Rei said. Ami nodded. "She was also excited when she found out you were Sailor Mars. Now she could see you every day". Rei was blushing, "that doesn't mean anything. Usagi is the friendliest person I ever meet. She could just have wanted to be Friends with me".

"Come on how can you not see that Usagi love you"? Minako asked. "How could she. she's a princess she supposed to be with a prince not just some miko" Rei shouted. "You don't think she can be happy with you" Haruka asked. "How could she be" Rei said. Mina sighs "Rei-chan just tell her how you feel". "What would I even say" Rei asked. "Tell Kitten she's one of the most beautiful girls you have ever seen. And have loved her since you first laid eyes on her". Haruka said. "Am I confessing my love or are you Haruka? Rei asked. Yes, Ruka who confessing their love for Usagi-chan you or Rei-chan? Michiru ask. I'm just helping Rei-cahn. you know I love you and you only. Michiru chuckled and kissed Haruka cheek.

"Ok how about you just kiss her then" Minako said. "Are you crazy I can't even talk to her without starting a fight. How am I going to kiss her" Rei said? Mina smiled and pulled a mistletoe from her purse. "Use this, hang it above your door and when Usagi walks in Make sure your close and ill point out there a mistletoe and you kiss her". Ok and from there I'll find out if she loves me from how she kisses me Rei says. Yes, if she kisses you like a Friend then you'll know that she like you as a friend but if she kisses you kisses you. Then you know she love you like a lover. Rei nodded "ok let's try it".

Mina smiled and placed he mistletoe top in front of Rei bedroom door. "Why were you caring a mistletoe in your purse" Rei asked? Mina grinned "kissing Setsuna anytime and place. I love the holiday's". Setsuna who was beside Minako was now blushing. "So now we just need Usagi to walk thought the door" Minako said.

Not a second after Minako said that the door opened. "I'm so sorry I'm late Rei "Usagi said. "It's all right" Rei said walking offer to Usagi to help her with her coat. Mina started gigging. "What are giggling about Minako" Rei asked going along with the plan. Look up Minako said still giggling. Rei and Usagi look up see the mistletoe. then back at each other. Usagi smiles and kisses Rei gently. Rei eyes winded and kissed Usagi back with everything she had. The other watch their friends having a make out session in fount of them.

A few moments later the two pulled apart. Rei looks into Usagi eyes and see love in them. "I love you Rei" Usagi said. "I love you Usagi" Rei she says back and kisses Rei again and wrapping her arms around waist bring her closer. Rei places her hands on the back of Usagi head, Bring Usagi deeper into the kiss. Mina smiling like prev while recording the two making out with her phone. Once they broke apart for air Usagi stated to run her hands though Reis hair. "Rei-koi would you like to go to get something to eat just you and me". "I'll love to princess" Rei said kissing Usagi once one before taking Usagi hand in hers and walking out the door. The others just standing there. Mina still had the grin on her face.

"So, do you think Rei will figure out. That it was Usagi idea to use the mistletoe to get Rei to kiss her"? Makoto asked. Probably not, but why would she care to. She got the girl of her dreams" Haruka said. "Good point. does anyone want to watch the video of them making out" Minako asked. "You record them Ami" said blushing. "Of course, why wouldn't I". "Can you send that to me" Haruka asked? "Sure, I'll make copies for everyone". "Could you make it quick I'll like to watch it" Michiru asked. Everyone turned toward her. "What" she said. 'I love my wife' Haruka thought.

Well that's the end I know the ending is bad but believe me the original ending was worse. So, I hope you like the story place read and review. If you are interested in Haruka/Usagi read First Ture Love a story I am working on. Ok then that's it have a nice day.


End file.
